Lock the Door
by Francesca Monterone
Summary: " ... But when someone holds his breath, unconsciously listening to the melody of silence, fearing, hoping, anticipating, he adds a blue streak of eternity to its complexly woven pattern."


**Title:** Lock the Door  
**Fandom: **Star Trek 2009  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Pairing:** Christopher Pike & Leonard McCoy  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:  
**_This is the missing scene between chapters 16 and 17 of "Distant Closeness". Just two warnings before you read this - one, it is rated M for a reason. Two, as silly as this may sound, I'm still embarassed about writing sex scenes. It took me quite some time to write this and it might still be a little awkward in some places. I hope you'll forgive that and won't be disappointed with it._

* * *

Sometimes, silence is measured in the slow, but steady rhythm of heartbeats, of a pulse giving it structure and form. Sometimes, it is measured in the falling of raindrops or tears, the time it takes a salty droplet to run down a smooth cheek. Sometimes, it is measured in breaths, in the deep in and out and the heaving of a chest. But when someone holds his breath, unconsciously listening to the melody of silence, fearing, hoping, anticipating, he adds a blue streak of eternity to its complexly woven pattern.

Leonard was holding his breath, waiting for time to end or to begin anew, he didn't know which.

He also waited for Chris' response, all the while drowning in those stormy grey eyes that had captured him completely. The rest of Chris was pretty attractive as well, but it was the eyes and the smile that made Leonard's knees go weak. Okay, truth be told, their effect wasn't exactly limited to his knees. And now that Chris was safely his, secured by those three little, but oh-so-powerful words _I love you_, he finally felt safe enough to admit it.

"Come," Chris said, only one word, but there was a lot of meaning behind it, and right now, Leonard would probably have followed him through the gates of hell and back. Luckily though, he didn't need to go that far. The bedroom was just upstairs.

Chris softly closed the door behind them.

"Better lock it," Leonard advised, just a little breathless, "Kids in the house, remember?"

"Right." Chris chuckled. "I truly wouldn't want Joana or Jim to walk in on us."

"Especially not Jim," Leonard agreed, shuddering at the thought.

He heard the soft click of an old fashioned lock, then Chris' hands were on his shoulders and he felt the tingling of warm breath on his neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a quiet "Hush!" immediately followed by a kiss on his half-exposed shoulder that wiped the words from his brain.

Who cared about words, anyway?

Chris pushed his shirt up, and the feel of his fingers ghosting over naked skin made Leonard want to wriggle like a happy puppy. It was a little hard to preserve your dignity when all of a sudden, your fantasies of the past three years turned to reality.

_That shirt needs to go_, Leonard decided, pulling it over his head. Chris momentarily stopped his ministrations to give him some space, but was back in an instant, this time facing him.

"Better."

"Mhm."

He almost felt Chris' gaze travel over his now naked upper body and it made him jumpy.

_Don't just stand there and look!_

"You know, I won't dissolve into smoke if you touch me."

That earned him another chuckle. "Patience, Leonard."

"I've waited three years for you to make your move."

_Three agonizing years…_

"I guess that means you can wait a little longer," Chris teased.

"No. Definitely not." Leonard leapt, catching Chris in his arms, crushing their bodies against each other, not bothering with any more subtleties or caring about possible bruising. Tenderness was for later. Now was all about getting as close as possible, wrapping himself around Chris, losing himself in his smell, his taste, his heartbeat; and never, ever letting go of him again.

Leonard felt Chris gently guiding them to the bed before they went down in a tangle of limbs, but for all he cared, they could have dropped on the hardwood floor. It took him about a minute get Chris out of _his_ shirt in turn, which was probably due to the fact that he was trying to devour his mouth at the same time. Oh well. So much for multitasking…

He shifted a little and brought his lips to Chris' chin and downward from there, drawing a deep-throated sound of pleasure from his lover, that made Leonard smile and double his efforts.

Chris' hands slowly stroked down Leonard's back and under the waistband of his jeans, a subtle reminder that you probably needed to be naked for the next part.

_Um… yeah. I was just getting there…_

And then suddenly, he felt awkward. He had been blissfully preoccupied before, but now the realization hit him that this was the real thing, not a daydream, not his imagination, and that he was somewhat ill-prepared.

_Dammit, I WANT this. I've wanted it for a long time. So why am I suddenly feeling shy?_

He felt Chris pull back a little and instantly cursed himself for ruining the moment. Chris hesitated a moment before asking softly: "What is it?"

Leonard swallowed hard. "You know… I mean I've never… not with a man…"

_I sound like an imbecile. Great, just great!_

To his very great surprise, a mischievous smile crossed Chris' face. "I know. That should make the experience all the more memorable."

"It'll be memorable because it's you and me. Together. Finally."

"That was a very nice thing to say," Chris murmured, his lips all-too close to Leonard's ear and his breath sending a shiver down Leonard's spine. "And yet you are nervous."

"I'm not…"

"I think it's cute," Chris teased. "Let's see – are you trying to tell me that you're innocent and unspoiled? Sorry , but that's a little hard to believe. Maybe unprepared?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well then it's a good thing I am," Chris said resolutely, before pulling back and reaching to the nightstand.

"What…?" Leonard asked, perplexed, but before he could finish his question, Chris showed him the answer.

"Lubricant. I do hope I don't need to explain its use to a doctor…?" He seemed to be enjoying himself tremendously.

Leonard blushed to the tips of his ears and felt very stupid because of it, but he just couldn't help it.

Chris laughed. "Leonard! I had no idea you were so adorable when embarrassed…"

Okay now, that was quite enough. Leonard leapt forward and pounced, bringing Chris down flat on his back. "I am _not_ adorable."

"Yes you are," Chris replied somewhat breathless, reaching up to bring a hand to the back of Leonard's head, fingers digging into his dark hair. "And as far as I'm concerned, it's a definite turn-on."

He arched up to capture Leonard's lips once more, catching them in a short, rough kiss. His other hand once again went to the waistband of Leonard's pants, only to be joined by the first; fingers running along the rim teasingly, until they found the first of two buttons, which were quickly unfastened. Next went the zipper, then Chris' right hand was at his crotch, gently caressing him through the fabric of his briefs.

Leonard let out a startled sound and felt his body scream for more.

Getting naked had never been a more cruel or demanding task. Especially, since Chris was watching him intently as he struggled out of his pants, but didn't bother to raise a finger to help him. To make matters worse, his expression was one of smugness mixed with hunger, and it made Leonard want to do all sorts of naughty things to him. Which he currently couldn't… well, not yet, anyway.

_Bastard._

On the other hand, though, undressing Chris in turn proved to be a whole lot of fun. It felt a lot like unwrapping a present… well, except that your average birthday present didn't writhe in delight when you touched certain spots and shoot you some very dirty looks when you touched others…

"Now who's being impatient…?" Leonard teased, his hands stroking Chris' naked body, feeling strong bands of muscles under smooth skin. It was easy to read a lifetime of physical exercise out of this body.

Chris let out a low growl, pressing closer.

_Yeah, definitely interested, thanks for offering…_

And then warm, nimble fingers went back to caressing him, gentle, yet demanding; and Leonard felt his own, excited reaction.

Still, there was a bit of uncertainty remaining.

"Chris…"

"Hush… I'm going to tell you what I used to tell my piloting students before their final exams at the Academy," Chris told him in a low, amused tone of voice. "It's your turn and you'll be on your own now; but I'll be there to guide you through it."

"So this is my final…?" Leonard couldn't keep from grinning, even though he was shuddering with pleasure at the same time, as Chris was fondling his cock, his fingers slick with lube.

"Uh-huh. And I've good news for you… I am a hundred percent certain that you'll pass…", Chris murmured, his lips close to Leonard's ear, before shifting slightly and gently guiding him into a more favorable position. "Go ahead."

Leonard didn't need to be asked twice. He tried to go slow, to savor this experience for all it was worth, but he quickly got carried away on the waves of his own arousal and passion, and of Chris' that matched it. And when the breaking point was reached and the floodgates opened wide, there were no boundaries, no secrets or barriers left between them. Chris looked up to see Leonard's face, sweaty and with tears running down his cheeks, his blue eyes large and dark, and in that moment, he felt the echo of eternity.


End file.
